


Too Cute

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 6 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://soberloki.livejournal.com/profile">soberloki</a>'s prompt of <i>Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Snarry: justification, windfall, and penguin</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Too Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soberloki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=soberloki).



> Written on 6 May 2006 in response to [soberloki](http://soberloki.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Snarry: justification, windfall, and penguin_.

"What a windfall!"

"You don't say," Draco Malfoy drawled, sauntering up to Remus Lupin and gazing askance at the cuddly toy the man was holding. "You can't be serious."

"This is the perfect gift, Draco."

"What justification could I offer my godfather for presenting his spawn with Potter one of those?"

"But they've been looking for Mr. Waddlesworth for months."

"You don't say."

"Look, you're the one who asked for my help to find Sebastian a first birthday present—but if you don't want him, I'll buy him."

"He's—it's—seventeen galleons!"

"And that's a problem why?"

"It's a stuffed penguin, is why!"


End file.
